Stolen Wings
by BadKittie
Summary: Rogue and Scott have become closer, much to Jean's dismay. Plot soon to unravel. X-Men and Acolytes must team up when Magneto and Xavier go missing *GASP* Pairings: Rogue/Scott mainly and many more!
1. Study Session

Heeeello! This is my first fan fic, so be nice :D.  
  
Oh yeah, that disclaimer thing...I don't own X-Men in any shape or form. If I did, I would be one very happy person and instead of writing fan fics, I'd be putting them on T.V :D!. Uhm...yes.. Please R&R ^^!  
  
She laughed, placing a white strand of hair behind her ear. 'Ah just don't get it Scott!'.  
  
Scott and Rogue sat on the couch, Physics book, paper, pencil, and notes splattered on the table. Tomorrow was Rogue's big test and she had not a clue of what to do.  
  
'Maybe we should take a break now.' He laughed, too. Flashing one of his gorgeous smiles towards Rogue.  
  
She sighed, leaning down into the couch. Lately it seemed her and Scott had become a lot closer. From the day Logan left, for the second time, he noticed Rogue lounging around on her own. He'd see her sitting under a tree during lunch, or in the mansion, where she sat alone in the garden and one day he had just taken the opportunity to go speak with her.  
  
'Ah'm gettin' kinda hungry, ya want anything?' She stood up from the couch, eyes gazing over to the kitchen then back to Scott.  
  
'No, I'm fine, thanks. But, you better not say you're going to the kitchen and then dissapear on me. We're not finished here!' He shot a glare at Rogue, and then burst into laughter at her expression.  
  
Rogue laughed nervously, then punched him lightly in the arm. 'Well, Ah guess ya figured out my plan.' She turned on her heels and made her way into the kitchen,  
  
He grinned, those hues of his hidden behind red optics following her until she was out of his sight. She had grown a lot in the past few weeks. Not to mention, she had a lot more curves.  
  
* * *  
  
Rummaging through the fridge, she fought away last week's chicken, a disgustingly healthy looking salad, then only to find what she had been looking for! A piece of delicious cheesecake. Extending a hand to grab it, a sudden voice startled her, causing her to bump her head against the fridge.  
  
'Hey Rogu-- Oh my Gosh! Are you like...okay? I am like so sorry!' Kitty stared as Rogue brought a hand up to rub her head.  
  
'Yeah, Ah'm fine. But, what are yah doin'? Startlin' me like that' Rogue brought her hand back down, ending up grabbing a soda from the fridge instead. Kitty was very lucky to be Rogue's friend, if it had been anyone else, Rogue wouldn't have thought twice to knock them upside the head.  
  
'Well, like...I was going to see how your study session with Scott was like doing...since you know..' She beamed a smile at Rogue.  
  
'Since ya know, what?' Rogue bumped the fridge door closed, making her way to the table.  
  
'Well, since you like Scott and all.' She whispered silently, knowing Scott was just next door.  
  
'What are ya talkin' about Kitty!? Ah DO NOT like Scott!' Whispering back to Kitty, a small growl could be heard in the back of her throat.  
  
'Oh come on Rogue, like admit it. You SO like him.' Kitty giggled, before noticing the look on Rogue's face. 'Umm,.I think I should like.go now' She smiled sweetly at Rogue before making a mad dash toward their bedroom.  
  
'Ah don't think so Pryde!' placing the soda on the table, she ran after kitty. Those long legs of hers catching up rather quickly, 'Get your butt back here!'  
  
Phasing through the door, Kitty locked it quickly, placing her back against it, hearing Rogue's combat boots suddenly stop. 'I was only playing, no need to go all psycho on me'. She tried to speak between heavy breaths.  
  
Rogue stood in front of the door, arms crossed. 'Well Ah don't appreciate you goin' on and sayin' that ah like Scott. So just get it through your head. AH DON'T LIKE SCOTT.' She huffed, making her way back down the stairs into the kitchen. Grabbing the soda can, she thought about what Kitty said. Sure, she was attracted to him. He was the leader of the X-Men, always so composed and upright. But, no. What was she thinking? 'Ah don't like Scott.'  
  
* * *  
  
Well, what do you think of the first chapter? Yeah, I agree. Boring. But, just wait. Soon the plot will unravel! Ahahahahah. What, you thought this was only about Scott & Rogue? Nooo. Action! And other love triangles! Yes, yes...good!! .  
  
R&R :D! 


	2. Fearless?

Oh look! It's Chapter 2! Joy. You know, I really think I am no good at this fan fic stuff. -shrugs- OH WELL!. R&R. Tell me what you think! It's a great help. Flames, too :(. Well, get on with the reading!  
  
Oh yes.. I don't own X-Men in any way, shape, or form ;__;.  
  
* *  
  
'Uhm, Hey Scott' She made her way over to the couch, sitting herself directly next to him.  
  
'Oh, hey Jean.' He looked at her, a small wave of pain passing over him. He knew she had been with Duncan last night. While peering out his window, he spotted her jumping into Duncan's car. 'How was your time with Duncan last night?'  
  
She paused for a moment, caught off guard by the question. 'Oh, it was fun. We went skating, and then to watch a movie...'her voice trailed off a bit before her gaze fell upon the table. 'Physics?'  
  
Scott sat upright, leaning over to view the book. 'Oh yeah, I'm helping Rogue study for her test tomorrow.' Which reminds me, where is Rogue? His eyes went to the kitchen then back to Jean.  
  
'Oh, you're helping Rogue?' Jean cast her gaze downward, a flash of anger suddenly in her eyes. 'Uh yeah, she asked me to help her today.' He sat there, both uncomfortable and hurt. Although him and Jean didn't have anything going on anymore, her time with Duncan always left him with a scar.  
  
'I see.' Both Scott and Jean sat there in pin dropping silence.  
  
Making her way back to the couch, soda can in one hand...she stopped, her eyes falling upon Jean and Scott. 'Oh, uhm,..Ah'm sorry...Ah'll come back latah if ya want me to Scott.' Turning around to leave, she heard him call out to her.  
  
Scott looked up, 'Rogue! Come back. We're not done studying. Jean was just asking me something' He smiled in relief, Rogue had just broken the uncomfortable situation he had been in five seconds ago.  
  
'I was just leaving anyway.' Jean got up and made her way up the stairs, glancing down at the two, a frown upon her lips.  
  
'Whats up with her?' Rogue turned, taking her seat back on the couch, placing the can on the table.  
  
Scott shrugged, tilting his head downward. A few locks of chocolate landing upon his shades, thoughts drowning his mind. He cared about Jean, their breakup was a bumpy one. But it was about time he let her go. She seemed to care a lot for Duncan.  
  
'Hey Scott, are you alright?' Rogue looked at him, concern filling those pools of emerald.  
  
'Yeah, I'm fine' Looking up at Rogue, he met his gaze with hers. His heart giving a small jump. Her eyes seemed so concerned. 'Don't worry about it' He smiled, picking up the physics book. 'So what page where we---'  
  
Grabbing the book from his hands, she slammed it shut and placed it upon the table. 'Listen Scott Summers, Ah know you use those shades of yours to hide behind. But Ah think ah know you bettah, and Ah know somethin' is botherin' you!'  
  
A small chuckle escaped from him. There were two ways to know when she was angry with him. One, she would use his full name. Two, that southern accent of hers would be more pronounced than ever.  
  
She scoffed, white tendrils falling upon her face.' What is so funny?'  
  
'Nothing...' he sighed., admiring the way her hair fell upon her face. 'It's just---'  
  
'Wait, you were fine when Ah left ya meaning. whatever is wrong with ya, must be dealing with Jean'. Rogue tucked a leg underneath her as she scooted a bit closer to him. 'That's it, ain't it? Is it about her date last night with Duncan?'  
  
He nodded, turning away from her. He hated the way she knew him so well. More so, he hated the way she could figure him out, besides Jean, she was the only one who could get passed his 'tough leader' exterior. 'You know, I still care for her.'  
  
Rogue lifted his head up with gloved digits. 'Ah know it still haunts you when you see her go out with Duncan, but ya got to let her go. She dumped ya, remember? Ah mean,.that didn't sound right.' She sighed, sliding down into the couch. 'Ah am no good at this type of thing, and here Ah am tryin' to give ya advice.  
  
'It's alright. I'm just glad you're here for moral support. What would the others think if they saw their "fearless" leader like this?' He gave her one of those half smiles.  
  
She sighed, they would see the real you Scott Summers.  
  
'How did you know Jean went on a date with Duncan yesterday, anyway?' He peered over to her, those red optics beaming a bit, due to the light the fireplace gave off.  
  
Tilting her heads towards the window, she gazed up at the sky 'At night, Ah sometimes go on the roof, to clear my head, or at least try to.' A small sigh escaped her lips. Almost as if by routine, she would sit on the roof at night, and just gaze up at the stars, the moon. Wondering what it would be like to touch, to get those voices out of her head.  
  
'Look Scott.' propping herself back up on the couch, she turned to him. 'Ah know Ah may not be the best to give this type of advice, but you deserve someone bettah than Jean. She must be crazy for dumping you. You're a great guy Scott, and Ah'm sure ya'll have no trouble in finding another girl.' After saying all of that, she breathed in, waiting for his response, but he just sat there, smiling. 'Alright then, Ah'm goin' to go upstairs. Ah'll finish studying with Kitty. Getting off of the couch, she felt him get up as well.  
  
'G'night Scott.' About to make he way upstairs, she felt his hand slide into hers, then slowly pull her into an embrace. She stood there, frozen as Scott slid his arms around her waist.  
  
'Thank you Rogue.' He whispered in her ear before letting her go. 'G'night to you too.' He smiled as he made his way to his room.  
  
She blinked, as she slowly went up the stairs. Her boots making a 'clunk' sound with every step. 'Kitty was wrong, Ah do not like him.'  
  
Midway up the stairs, she stopped, bringing her gloved hand above to her view. .He didn't hesitate once to touch me, to hug me. She smiled; continuing her way up the steps.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 2 is done. How do you like? I know, I know. All this Scott and Rogue. Well, next chapter will not be so fluffy-like.. Ahahahah! This wasn't even fluffy...this was just...there. Well please R&R!!! :D 


	3. Stranded

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men ..blahblahblah.  
  
Before you read on, I REALLY want to thank the two that reviewed. They inspired me to write the third chapter ^___^! You honestly don't know how happy I became after receiving two reviews. They're the author's motivation!  
  
Special thanks to: TYLOR ^^ my special inspiration and moral support.  
  
***  
  
'Like wake up Rogue, or we're going to be late!' Moving over to the window, Kitty pushed the curtains aside, a sudden wave of light drowning the room.  
  
Sitting up in bed, she ran a few covered digits through her hair, eyes trying to adjust to the light 'Huh? What time is it? A small yawn escaping her lips as she turned to view the clock. 'WHAT?! How come ya didn't wake me up sooner?! quickly kicking off her covers, she dashed to the bathroom, grabbing a small bundle of clothes she had set out last night.  
  
Stepping out of the room to meet the others downstairs, Kitty sighed and shook her head 'It's not like you don't wake up at this time everyday anyway...'  
  
***  
  
Wrapped in thoughts, Scott leaned against his car, patiently waiting for the others to come outside. He was one of the few who owned a car at the institute, so driving most of his classmates to school was a usual thing.  
  
'Hey Scott...' she smiled, a slight swish of red hair.  
  
'Hey Jean...what's up?' he turned to view her, a tint of red bathing her in.  
  
'Listen, is it OK if you can give me a ride to school today?' She sighed, pausing briefly. 'Duncan had car trouble so he can't take me today.' She frowned then looked at him with hopeful eyes.  
  
'Yeah, Jean. Of course. As long as you don't mind being a little cramped in the back.' He grinned, tilting his head towards the mansion doors. Kitty, Evan and Kurt were all making their way towards them.  
  
'Hey Jean! Like, are you coming with us today?' She smiled, Kurt and Evan coming behind her. 'Vat happened to Duncan?' Kurt bamfed over next to Scott.  
  
'Yes, Kitty. I'm coming along with you guys today, Duncan had some car trouble'. Glancing at her watch she noticed they didn't have much time left before they were late. 'So we're leaving yet Scott?'  
  
'Uhm yeah. We should get going or we're going to be late' opening the passenger's door for Jean, he hopped in the drivers seat. Evan and Kurt followed suit by jumping in the back, Kitty just phased her way to the middle.  
  
Checking his mirrors once over, he pulled out of the driveway.  
  
'Something doesn't feel right. I actually like FIT back here today' Kitty sighed, noticing there was a lot more space than usual.  
  
'Like yeah man. My butt is actually on the chair, and I have space. Did your car like grow or something Scott?' Evan looked over at Scott, confused.  
  
'OH MY GOSH! LIKE...WE LEFT ROGUE!' Kitty realized suddenly, noticing the goth girl was not with them.  
  
'What?!' Scott stopped suddenly, almost sending everyone flying out of their seats. Jean turning over to glare at Scott.  
  
'Ve got to turn back and get her. Ve can just leave her'. Kurt sighed, concerned for his sister.  
  
'We can't turn back now. We're going to be late, and we can't afford that. Rogue can walk to school, it wouldn't be the first time' Jean looked over at Scott, her eyes determined.  
  
Scott peered over at her, the others in the back with disbelief in their eyes. Kitty shot a glare at Jean. It wasn't many times her temper flared, but this was one of those times.  
  
'Well, how would you like it if it was us leaving YOU. You kno---' Kitty was interrupted when Scott started the car once more.  
  
'Jean's right. We're all going to be late if we don't get to school now. That's detention for all of us. Rogue will be fine.' Despite wanting to turn back, he kept going.  
  
***  
  
Jumping down the steps, backpack slung over one shoulder, she made her way outside. 'Ah hope they're not too mad for making them wait' but, to her dismay...no one was outside. White tendrils falling over her face, she stood on the porch gazing out. 'They left without me...' she sighed, walking her way over to the front gates. 'Today is goin' to be a long day...'  
  
* * *  
  
So how did you like Chapter 3, hmmm? Please Read and Review! Reviews are motivation, and without them...there is no point in writing really! So tell me what you think! 


	4. You'll pay

I do not own X-Men blah...blah...  
  
I know, these four few chapters haven't had any action, but...I like to take things slow...then JUMP RIGHT INTO THEM! .So yes, I will take up no more of your time! Go, go read! R/R! OH! I don't know teachers names in Evolution...so I made them up...work with me, k? OH! (LOL) and, for those Remy fans out there,...no worries, he'll be in here too ;). * * *  
  
Pools of brilliant emerald viewed the pavement roll by. White tendrils hanging down from that pale face whose eyes were cast downward. 'Wait until I get my hands on them...' Rogue growled inwardly as she adjusted the backpack which hung from her shoulder.  
  
'Huh? Oh no...' she sighed, tilting her head upwards, a few rain drops landing upon her head. 'Oh, no no no. Please don't rain.' glancing at the now darkened clouds, she picked up the pace; every stride becoming longer and faster.  
  
'Don't start pourin' on me now...' as if on cue a sudden burst of wind whistled throughout the trees, the rain now pelting towards the ground with force.  
  
* * *  
  
With a soft grunt, Kitty slumped down into her desk. Ivory digits using a wooden pencil as if it were an instrument, 'tap, tap, tap'. Swimming in a pool of worry, tender blue hues peered over to the clock, her mind drowning within thoughts of concern, 'Rogue is like twenty minutes late, she should of totally been here by now...'  
  
Darting from the clock to the window, those eyes full of tenderness filled with panic. The trees bent over, branches lowered towards the ground, as the wind danced it's way in between. The rain cascading down.  
  
Across the room, Scott leaned against his hand, elbow propped up upon the desk. Not only had worry taken over him, but guilt enveloped him. 'I should of turned around to get her, ...I shouldn't of listened to Jean...'  
  
* * *  
  
Walking through the empty halls, a scowl emitted from within her chest, her boots squeaking with every step she took. 'Just wait until Ah get my hands on them.' she thought before turning to face the wooden door which was now before her.  
  
Gloved digits curled around the door knob, hesitating to turn it. 'Well, Ah walked all the way over here, might as well go in...'  
  
* * *  
  
Short chapter. The next one will be up soon. And ...then. :D The plot will take toll.  
  
Thank you for those who have reviewed! It means a lot! Oh and about Jean being a bit out of character, ...I know...but, I just don't like her. I'm trying not to make her seem like a total bitch, along with holding my dislike for her...so...it's kind of hard. But, I think it's coming along fine, no?  
  
Now click that little blue button down there :D! R/R!!!!!! 


	5. Make Ups and Nothing?

I don't own X-Men..blah blah Wohoo! Chapter 5. This is sort of a filler chapter for 6! Six, the plot finally starts to take it's toll. R&R!!!!! She looked up at her teacher, digits gently tugging at her gloves 'Sorry Ah'm late...Ah got caught up in the storm.'  
  
Looking at her condition, the teacher nodded, a sympathetic look upon her face. 'It's all right. You may take a seat.'  
  
She flashed a half smile towards Mrs. Blackwell before making her way to the only empty seat, in between Kitty and Scott. 'Mah luck' she growled inwardly, sliding in.  
  
'OMG Rogue! Like I was so worried about you!' Kitty whispered quietly, leaning over her desk towards Rogue.  
  
Paying no attention to the girl, she slid into her chair even further, gloved arms crossed over her chest. White tendrils falling over her eyes.  
  
Moving back into her chair, Kitty withdrew a paper from her notebook. 'I guess she's still mad we left her, so if she like won't talk to me, then...' were her thoughts before picking up a pink pen with a ball of fluff on it's tip and soon she was writing away.  
  
* * *  
  
Red optics scanned the girl who had just taken a seat beside him. A feeling of guilt tugging at his heart. 'You really messed up this one Scott' was the only thought scrolling within his mind, his vision never departing from her figure. She seemed cold, small shivers could be seen emitting from her body once in a while.  
  
'Hey Rogue...' he whispered silently, hoping she would turn, at least to acknowledge him.  
  
Snapping her head to the side, those pools of emerald locked onto his. She was not in the mood for small chat, and she wanted him to know that. Rogue didn't have to say anything, her eyes spoke for themselves.  
  
He sat there in stupor, those orbs of green seem to hold him in place. If looks could kill, surely he would be worse than dead by now.  
  
She turned away from Scott, vision now landing upon a small piece of green paper which lay on her desk. It had Kitty's handwriting.  
  
Rogue, I know you have like every right to be mad and all, but like it's not my fault. We (Kurt, Evan, and I ) were going to like turn back for you, then Jean totally flipped out on us. She was like 'Well we're all going to be late, and she can walk...blah blah blah' Like seriously I was about to send that girl to...you know, and then Scott just like started up the car and agreed with Jean. I just wanted to clear things up between us, I like hate having you mad at me!  
  
Love, Kitty  
  
Folding up the paper, she swiftly slipped it into her pocket, averting her gaze to the blue-eyed girl beside her. It was not her style to 'accept' or 'give' apologies, instead she simply nodded in Kitty's direction.  
  
Kitty didn't need anything further than that, she knew that was Rogue's way of acknowledging things. Slipping comfortably back into her seat, she smiled inwardly at a thought which pranced on into her head. 'I wonder how Scott is like going to get out of this one...'  
  
* * *  
  
The bell rang throughout the school, echoing within the empty halls that would soon be filled with thousands of teenagers bustling around.  
  
Grabbing her books with one hand, she turned over to peer at Rogue 'Hey, I have to like rush to my locker, but meet me after school by the flagpole, ok?'' Kitty smiled, rushing her way outside the class. Fighting her way thru the crowds, she stopped before her locker. Careful that no one was looking, she phased an ivory digit through the lock, a small click sound being heard. Upon opening her locker, a small piece of white paper slipped out from within. Bending over to pick it up, Kitty read it's contents, a small smile spread across her face, as did a crimson shade of red. 'Oh Lance...'she giggled inwardly  
  
* * *  
  
She made her way to the spot which was acclaimed as hers. Towards the side of the courtyard, she sat below a tree. The grass below her still wet from the rain. The storm had stopped, only a light drizzle grazed Bayville High.  
  
Not so far off, her gaze met that of the 'Xavier student's table'. At lunch time, they would all sit there, chattering and mumbling about anything possible. It's true, she had longed to sit with them, but she didn't feel she fitted in that well,...yet.  
  
Scanning around the table, Rogue noticed Scott wasn't there, much to her surprise. He had always been the first to sit and wait for the rest of his schoolmates.  
  
* * *  
  
She shivered as the wind picked up, her clothes were still damp from this morning. 'Wish Ah had brought a jacket..' Bringing her knees up to her chest, gloved arms wrapped around them, orbs staring out into a lost abyss.  
  
'Hey Rogue' a masculine voice crouched beside her.  
  
Looking up, pools of green locked onto a pair of red sunglasses. 'What do ya want Scott?' she sighed inwardly, almost reluctant to speak with him.  
  
'Listen Rogue, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for leaving you today, it was late and Jean was making a strong point.' his eyes giving her slender figure a once over., the tint of red showering her with grace.  
  
She sighed, not really in the mood for chit chat. 'Look Scott, Ah'm not in the mood to talk with ya.' She didn't know why exactly she was angry at Scott, just that she knew she was. Brushing away a few tendrils from her pale countenance, she stood up. The boy beside her lifting up as well.  
  
Scott was about to retort with some sort of comment, but she had sped off towards the school ground. Boots squeaking along as she went. 'Rogue...I really messed up this time, eh?' Scott shook his head, striding towards the other X-Men  
  
* * *  
  
How did you like this chapter?! It was boring, but it was a filler chapter for the next one! Har. Har. Poor Roguey and Scott...they all mad at each other...OH WELL!  
  
R/R!!!!!!!! 


	6. Suprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men,.. Poo. Now go on and read :D  
  
Her lithe figure leaned against the pole, right leg brought up to lean against it, crossing the other as a figure four. Gloved hands held a black backpack.  
  
'Hey Rogue!' Kitty beamed as she ran towards the girl who had grown to become her best friend. A funny combination they made, like oil and vinegar.  
  
'Hey Kitty' Rogue grinned, pushing herself off the pole. 'So why did ya want to meet me here?'  
  
The petite girl blinked, brushing away chocolate kissed tendrils. 'So we can like, walk to Scott's car together.'  
  
'Ah don't think so. Ah know where Ah'm not wanted.' Rogue slipped her backpack over one shoulder.  
  
A sigh escaped the other girl's lips 'Don't be silly Rogue.'  
  
'Ah'm not bein' silly. Ah'm walkin' home. What's the worse that can happen? Another storm?' She rolled her eyes, turning on her heels.  
  
'Kitty thought for a moment, honey dipped hues watching as Rogue walked away from her.' Like wait up Rogue! I'll walk home with you!  
  
Rogue stopped in her tracks, had the girl actually wanted to walk with her? 'Are ya sure? I mean, there are puddles along the way and ya might get dirty or somethin.' Kitty was one of those girls you could call 'preppy' and if you wanted to take it a step further 'plastic'.  
  
'Yeah Rogue, geez. I'm not like THAT bad.' the smaller girl smiled, soon walking ahead of Rogue. 'Are you coming?' she grinned as the goth-like girl stepped beside her.  
  
It was not until half-way done with their walk that Rogue noticed a white rose being gently held in Kitty's hand.  
  
'Hey Kitty, what's with the rose?' Rogue tilted her head to the side, eyebrow raised.  
  
A slit tint of red found it's way on the other girl's face 'Oh this?' she lifted the rose up. 'Uhm,...Lance left it in my locker.'  
  
'Oh, that's right. You two are datin' now, huh?' Rogue smirked at the younger girl. Lance needed someone like her. Maybe she would whip him into shape.  
  
Kitty nodded and said no more, the patch of tomato red on her cheeks spoke for themselves.  
  
* * *  
  
Rogue stepped through the mansion gates, eyes spotting Scott's precious red convertible, and soon a laugh was ringing in Kitty's ears.  
  
"What's so funny?' she tilted her head slightly, hues examining Rogue.  
  
'Ah'm sorry, I was just wonderin' what would happen to Scott if his car were to get scratched'. Tucking away a strand of white, she shook the thought away, smile still playing on her face.  
  
'He would totally flip! Kitty laughed at the thought, Scott was totally neurotic about his car.  
  
'Uh..hey guys!' Kurt bamfed before the two girls, midnight blue tendrils hovering over his eyes.  
  
'KURT!' annoyed, Kitty pushed him out of the way. She hated it when he bamfed out of nowhere right in front of her.  
  
Rogue twisted her lips in a grin as she continued on, 'Hey Kurt.'  
  
'Oh Hey Rogue! Did Kitty already explain vhat happened today?' he glanced at Rogue with hopeful eyes.  
  
'Yeah...' reaching out, digits curled over the door handle. Beside her Kitty and Kurt were having a discussion about the rose entwined between the smaller girl's fingers. 'Well, Ah'll leave ya two here, Ah have to go take a shower.' and with that, she slid her way inside the mansion.  
  
* * *  
  
Sitting on the couch, he brought his legs over the table, arms crossed behind him as he leaned his head into rough palms. He hadn't been there 5 minutes, and he was re-calling it "home" already.  
  
* * *  
  
Rogue yawned, bringing a gloved hand to cover her mouth. She was tired from walking, and she was cold.  
  
'Hey stripes' a gruff voice called out to her from behind.  
  
She turned around, hues locking on to the person lounging on the couch. 'Logan!?'  
  
* * *  
  
I LIIIIIIIIVE. Sorry it took me so long to update, I'm going to try and do it every weekend. Except this one, I'm going on a trip, so I'll update sometime during the week. If finals don't swallow me up. But once again, THAAAAAAANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH for all the reviews! I get so giddy when I receive reviews. :D. I'm such a dork. Well, yes THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN! Now.. go review, eh? Lol! Have fun!  
  
Alright, now let me explain something. I know the whole Logan leaving thing was only in the movie. But, I made Logan leave, too. Only..not..like when he left in the movie. LOL. Get it? But, anyway...you know how in Evolution he has a soft spot for Rogue? Well, you get the picture :D.  
  
OH and just for the record, no matter what this is going to be Scogue o.o;. I was thinking about adding Remy in later, but...I will..but..AHH you'll just have to read and find out! Now, shoo. Go review!  
  
Oh, wait, I have to say this one more time. THANK YOU FOR REEEVIIIEWS. ^__^() I know. I've said it a million times, BUT I'M SO HAPPY !!!!!! 


	7. Miss me?

Disclaimer: I don't own X-MEN. Blah. Blah. Blah.  
  
I LIIIIIIIIVE. All right, go read now :) R&R!  
  
* * *  
  
Gruff arms enveloped the girl into a tight embrace, a smile curling the side of his lips. 'Nice to see you too Stripes.'  
  
Her arms found their way around him, he was the only one that. 'Ah missed ya Logan!' a smile placed itself on the girl's pale countenance.  
  
'I missed ya too, kid' he let himself fall on the couch, patting the seat next to him, indicating for her to do the same.  
  
Rogue sat next to him, curling a leg beneath her. 'So you back for good, or yah leavin' again soon?'  
  
Logan shifted positions, turning over to look at the girl. 'Well Rogue, it seems I'm going to be staying here for good. You kids need some more of my danger room sessions' he smirked, a low chuckle escaping his throat, though it sounded more like a growl.  
  
Rogue winced at the thought, sure she was glad Logan was back, but the danger room sessions,...well, that wasn't quite her favorite pastime.  
  
'What's the matter? Not lookin' forward to training?' his eyes examining her once over, obviously a displeased expression upon the girls' face.  
  
'Whatevah are you talkin' about sugah?' she rolled her eyes sarcastically, a devilish grin curling the side of her lips.  
  
He brought his hand up to ruffle her damp hair 'Nice to know you haven't changed a bit.'  
  
'Ehem' a noise interrupted their tender 'father-daughter' type moment. A slightly built frame stood beside the couch. 'Nice to see you back, Logan' though his view quickly dashed over to Rogue, not that Logan could notice.  
  
'It's nice to be back, bub' he pressed his lips together in emphasis, bringing his hand down from the girl's head.  
  
Scott hesitated slightly before he spoke. 'Uh, hey Rogue.can I speak with you for a second?'  
  
She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, deciding it was best to make her exit now. 'Maybe latah Scott, Ah have to go shower. Ya know, wash off the rain' adding the last comment, she stood up averting her gaze to the man sitting on the couch. 'Ah'll catch up with ya later Logan'.  
  
Logan nodded, adding his usual grunt, though a small tint of confusion could be seen on his face. as he looked at the girl dashing up the stairs.  
  
Scott slumped his shoulders forward slightly, red shades following the Rogue. Next to him, Logan quirked an eyebrow, not sure he even wanted to know what was going on.  
  
* * *  
  
Alright, this could not even be considered a chapter it was so short. But, I just had to throw something up to make sure you all knew I'm still alive. The next chapter will be coming out VERY soon :). Like, tomorrow!  
  
Oh, and for those Romy fans...:)..I have something in store for later! :D. But, Scogue fans,..don't worry! Thank you too all who have reviewed! It's the thing that keeps me writing!!  
  
-Brendii 


	8. Author's Note

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men..blahblah x.x  
  
* * *  
  
Oh, I know how annoying author's notes are! But, I just had to. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in quite some time. I knew I said I would update the next day, but I left on my birthday trip. Then after that I got stuck on Harry Potter #5.  
  
But, fear not! I will update very soon. ^^;. Once again, I'm so sorry.  
  
3 Bad Kitty 


	9. Chapter 9

I can't even believe I'm writing this ten years later after beginning this story. It's crazy how time flies, I was 14 when I began this and I'm now 24.

Enough reminiscing though! Writing was one of my passions when I was young and as I got older I just stopped and it progressively got worse and worse. Randomly X-Men Evolutions is on Netflix now and I started re-watching it and my love for the show came pouring back as well as my fandom for Rogue x Scott.

Now I know this fanfic is cheesy and terrible, but I kind of want to continue it? Yes, 10 years later! It would be a side project to compare how much my writing has changed/worsened over the years...plus it would be good practice!

So, my question to you all is...would you like me to continue this? I don't even know if people even enjoy X-Men Evolution anymore!


End file.
